The Cullens Lemon Dare
by Bloody Rose 94
Summary: Previously " Femalish threesome" A little kissing dare from Emmet lead to a game of sexual dares, and some open bed realtions. Def. Lemon!Femalish,Threesomes,Dom Rose, Confident bella, cowboy Jasper and more!
1. Chr 1: A kiss just might lead to more!

FEMALISH THREESOME

**A/N okay.. so this is my first FF! and i hope u like it! it's a one shot for now...but if you liked it and want more i will willingly write !**

**Read and Review and since i am a biggener No flams! **

**This story contain mature adult detailed graphic scenes if you aren't comfortable with that .. Don't read!**

**And if you are... then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters... although i wish to own edward and espicially Jasper!**

**I just own this little naughty idea ;D**

SUMMARY: One-shot! While the cullens are playing truth or dare... Emmet dare Bella, Alice, and Rosalie to French kiss, and dare Jasper to project all the lust he could at them, daring them that they wouldn't be able to stop... very smutty... a girlish threesome while the boys are watching!

Important Note: This is 20 years after BD, so Nessie is now grown up and all.

BPOV

We were staying in the Cullen house today, Carlisle and Esme were having some 'alone' time -without all the vampire hearing- in isle esme. Nessie was staying at jack's tonight.

We have been playing spin bottle, never have I ever and finally rested on truth or dare- which we were playing for hours.

" MY TURN!" Emmet shouted pulling me from my train of thoughts.

" baby we are vampires we can hear you without shouting!"

" And where is the fun in that ?"

We all rolled our eyes knowing that Emmet would never change, so we all love him that way and he knew it but we hate to admit it.

Suddenly Edward mouth hung open and said " NO! You wouldn't" and i knew that he read what was Emmet going to say for his turn.

" yes I would and you will love it"

Then Alice looked at him and then at me her mouth hanging open, so i knew that she too knew what Emmet has decided to his 'victim'.

" Ok enough with all the silent conversation. Emmet who did you choose?"

He grinned evily at me and said " I am gonna make a group dare, and will not going to have my turn for four times"

This was a new role which we had put in the truth or dare Cullen style. But he said four which means that he would choose only four of us to make the dare on.

"Okay so Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, I dare you to French kiss, and Jasper you will project as much lust as you could at them, and I bet that you wouldn't stop, and if you didn't stop Edward you can't jump over for them, not Jasper, not even me we will be just watching you girls""

No one spoke for a moments, looking at him our mouths hanging open..

"What ?" Emmet shouted and then laughed " If you didn't do the dare I will take your cars for a month, remember rule 5?"

"Fine" we all said together no one of us could live without their cars even if we could run faster than the cars.

" I am going to count to three, then Jasper will start projecting and you start the kiss"

I took a deep breath telling myself that it was only a kiss and i could do it. By that time Emmet has said 3 and a huge amount of lust was being thrown at us making me feel wet without even doing anything . I always knew that Jasper's power is powerful, but never in that field of course.

Rose came closer and so do I , and then we touched both our lips to Alice, followed by a huge moan from three of us, and that was when i knew we wouldn't stop. We deepened the kiss, inserting our tongs inside each other mouth.

I then put my hands on Rose's neck as she did the same to Alice, and then Alice did to me.

Since we didn't need breath we didn't break the kiss for about like 10 minutes we were licking and pushing our tongs to our mouths until the wetness in my pants became uncomfortable.

As if reading my mind Rose slid her fingers to the hem of my shirt and then she broke the kiss and literally tear it to shreds . I heard the boys moan and groan in the back grounded due to the appearing of my braless breast. I took of Rose's shirt the same ways she did mine, then we both turned to Alice who was staring with a lust full eyes on our bare chests.

We tore her shirt, and the pixie was wearing a bar so we moved this out of the way too. We stared at each others for a second before Rose started licking on my right breast while Alice took the left, i tool Alice little breast in my mouth while squeezing Rose big one in my hands, Alice was licking was licking Rosa's other breast while Rose played with Alice other one we were licking sucking , nibbling and even biting in each other breasts like that for what seemed along time..

I stopped then causing them to stop looking at me with a questioning look

" These has to go" I said pointing to their pants, without a moment hesitation Rose has me completely naked after removing my pants with her teeth.

Alice did the same to Rose but a little gently. I liked both of their ways; Rose the wild and dominant and Alice the gentle little girl.

Both me and Rose grinned before removing Alice's pants at a human speed causing her to moan as the trail of our fingers send shivers to her .

By now the three of us were completely naked and then i noticed that all the boys were touching themselves as they watched us wide eyes.

In the time i was looking, Rose and Alice had flipped me over my back and were starting to kiss and like and nibble on my breast going up to my neck and back to my stomach without going to the only place I wanted them in right now..

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Rose... Alice ... please... God I need more" I shouted

Rose grinned and then said "Tell us Bella... what do you want us to do for you baby?"

She was teasing me but i knew she wouldn't do anything until i ask her to. By now i forget all the self consciousness and the shyness and everything and only the lust was now driving me mad wanting a release so i told them " I want you...to ... fuck me ...mmm.. and put your tong.."

"Where Bella where do you want us to put our tongs babe?" Alice asked

"aaaaaaaaaaaah... please stop ... teasing me ...put in my pussy!" without any other world I felt rose lick my clit while she plunged two fingers in me putting them in and out.

"more Rose... harder babe ... faster mmmmm"

By now Alice had come and sat over my face allowing me a good look at her tight wet shaven pussy..

I moaned for her and then asked her " do you want me to taste you babe" she groaned in response " Please Bella ...mmmm pleeeeease" and i happily obliged there was literally no other thing in the world that could compare to her taste.. after licking a little I plugged two fingers in her and then put the third when she moan.. by now Rose has put her four fingers in me... and was making them faster..

" God ... Rose...aaaaaaaah ... I need to ..mmm... cum" I groaned for her

" Bella... yes babe harder ... i am about to...ahhh" Alice moaned for me .

" come for me babes ... both of you ... NOW" Rose shouted..

With me screaming Rose's name and Alice screaming mine we both came undone with a screams that could wake anyone near us by 5 feet.

Before we even finished our orgasms Rose shouted my name and came on my hands... with rose's coming on my hands and Alice's all over my tong I came again and hard.. having the best orgasm ever .

Rose moved and so did Alice and we knew that Jasper has stopped affecting us long ago and that this was our desire for each other but we didn't stop. I licked my hands clean and so did Rose then we the three of us kissed allowing ourselves to taste our coming and it was amazing that it turned us on again ... this time we did the scissors positions touched all our hips to each other until our clit touched then we started going up and down making friction to our clit.

This orgasm although it was slower but it was harder and ended up with the three of us having multiple orgasms.

We kissed once more then we sat on the grounded panting until we noticed that Edward, Jasper, and Emmet have just finished coming too, and were panting just like us..

Suddenly we all busted out laughing and then I said "God this was amazing"

Rose said "Emmet i was planning to punish you by not having sex for this idea but this was wonderful!"

Alice said " yeah we should do it again" me and rose nodded

The guys looked at us weirdly so i said " not only us maybe you too , Let's make it a game every time someone will dare the other to do something like that while we are all watching , and if you agree then tomorrow is my TURN."

They all nodded their heads and i heard some 'yeah' and # bella rocks' from Emmet.

I started thinking of what to do tomorrow and more importantly with who?

I was sure of one thing though that Edward is going to be one of them...

**A/N: If you liked this ( and i hope you did..) review and tell me your openion and if i should continue or not...thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The shield and the Empath

The Cullen's Lemon Dares

A/N: Thank u soooooooo much guys for your reviews... it made me so happy to read them.

I had exams and i just finished (YAY!) and i am going on a vacation 2morrow so I've decided i could give u something to read...

What do u guys think... okay so on the previous chapter they said that they will do the dares while the others are watching but I had this other idea... After reading this chapter tell me which one is better so i will put that in mind in other chapters!

BTW.. what do u think of da new title?

Disclaimer: God do u expects me to always say this... Well... anyway i don't own twilight SM does I just own this little idea *wink*!

Enjoy reading

Bella POV

Since our ' little truth or dare' game yesterday I've been so excited on choosing a good dare since today is my turn. I don't know where all this confident come from to little shy Bella, but then i remembered that i am not a shy Bella anymore. I have fucked Alice and Rose, while our husbands were watching, so let's get the shy innocence talk over with.

We were sitting again in circle in the Cullens mansion and everyone was looking at me now waiting for me to say my dare.

"so... I guess it's my turn?" I asked.

"it's love" Edward said and give me a little soft kiss.

"Okay so I decided that we should make it more exciting, that we don't even know who is gonna end up with who... and don't even try to have a vision Alice, it will be better that way"

"Fine Bella" Alice sighed " Explain what exactly do you mean?"

" Yeah.. well.. these are some papers that have the girls names and these are for the boys and these are for places. So we will pick up a girl with a boy and a place. So it's a little soft at first then we can have like we did yesterday or more" I said with a wink to Rosalie's direction.

Emmet interrupted " So for today we will pick a girl and a boy to fuck each and pick a place for them to do it in?"

"Yup!"

"That's a great idea Bella, who knows you have it in you?" Emmet said laughing. Soon they all joined him.

"Okay enough laughing at my expense. Let's start" They all nodded. I put my hands in the pocket of the girls names and picked a paper, then opened it. " Alice" I said, then put my hands in the boys pocket and picked out. "Emmet" I said trying to suppress my laugh.

" What's so funny Bella?" Jasper said knowing my emotions.

" Nothing Jazz, it is just a little hard imagine little pixie Alice with Emmy Bear"

" Okay , now pick a place" and I did . "Oh, interesting... The Garage... playing mechanics are we?"

"Wow! That rocks" Emmet said smirking to Alice who winked at him saying definitely.

"Let's see who is next." This time Alice picked the paper. " umm... Rosalie.. and.. Edward.. the basement ... Wow!"

I was expecting to be jealous but I wasn't as self-conscious as before, I know Edward loved me and always will, beside I was going to do the same thing.

Rose said picked up this time, we all knew who is it, but not WHERE.

" Bella .. and .. Jasper... the Office.. well.. that's HOT" and it was .

I t was one of my fantasies to do it an office with Jasper in a cowboy outfit...mmm. just thinking about it was making me wet.. Soon I could smell the arousal of all the vampires setting in there, fantasising about doing it .

Edward said " okay so are we going to do it now?" toward me, since I was the one that made the dare.

"Sure, but maybe first every two would go together and see what they want first, role-playing or something since it's our first time changing partner we want make it perfect ."

"A good point" Rose said.

Soon Alice and Emmet drifted to discuss their 'fuck-date' let's say.

" shall we darlin'?" Jasper said, and God with his southeren' accent.

As soon as we were out of the house he said " A little excited are we ?" Jasper. God dammit his power .. I totally forgot about it for now. I felt embarrassed.

" you don't need to be embarrassed Bella, I feel the same about you I have fantasized about you a lot, I just am surprised that you feel the same about me."

I smiled " Really? What did you fantasized about Jasper. Maybe I could help you with that" I said with a smirk on my lips.

He returned my smirk with a sexy smile " Ladies first babe." I felt a little embarrassed to admit my

Jazz-tasies for Jazz himself, but he sent me a wave of calm so I said " well.. I have always fantasized about you in a cowboy outfit and in an office or a library actually" I didn't realise that I was already wet talking about till I saw Jasper smirking my way and then he said

" God Bella, this has been a fantasy of mine too, well... we have the office and I could always afford a cowboy outfit babe" He said as he leaned forward till his nose was touching mine then he pulled away going to wear the outfit. " Jasper?" he turned around " what would you like me wearing?"

" I like surprises darlin', I will be waiting for you in the office babe" he said in the sexiest voice and then he was gone.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

I was on my way to the office wearing a black-in-white corset with a black mini jeep that barely covered my pussy , and a black high heels boots , I had made a smoky eyes and made my hair into a messy look.(A/N: It is the outfit Dakotta fanning wore on the song ' Cherry Bomb' on the runaways movie, just instead of the underwear Bella is wearing a mini jeep).

As I opened the door I was struck with the God damn cowboy in front of me he was wearing a faded black shattered jeans that fit his firm ass, with a black boot and a grey shirt that was buttomed only to his stomach revealing his chest muscles, and god did i mention the hat.

Jasper was watching me as I was watching him " God Bella , you look Hot"

" Not so bad yourself... Major" as I said the word Major his lips were attacking mine, his hands on my waist, and without thinking my hands were raped around his neck gripping on his blond hair.

His tongue licked my lower lips wanting to enter my mouth so I opened them and then we were fighting for dominant.

He moaned in my mouth " oh darlin' you don't know how much I want you right now"

I leaned and licked his earlobe causing another moan to come from him then why don't you take me Witlock"

Suddenly he was kissing me again and binging me to the big desk till my back was touching it, he continued kissing on my neck, collar, and to the part that was revealed from my breast.

My hands had found their way to his shirt and soon the Adonis in front of me was half naked, he then ripped the corset out of me revealing my bare breast and my already hard nipple.

He started liking all over me and I was aching from the pleasure, he was causing me.

" Jasper... please" He slid his fingers on my thighs then put it under my jeep without touching me.

" Is that what you want babe?" He said as he traced little circle on my thigh.

"Yes Jasper please" His fingers were up on my clitoris on a second and he moaned for my lack of underwear, he started going really slowly while he was kissing and licking every inch of my body.

Without a warning he was tounge fucking me while his fingers played with my clitoris. My hands were in his hair forcing him to go deeper, and faster.

" OH! God Jasper ..Yes" he fastened his pace, and when I felt I was almost gonna cum he stopped.

" Jazz... Why did you sto-" I stopped talking as I realised he was removing his pants .

" I though you would like to come while I am inside you Bella , Don't you?" He said

" Oh... yes Jasper I want you inside me now" I walked toward him and kissed him on the lips working my way to his ears licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting on his chest and then I reached my hands and stroked his already hard cock in my hands, causing him to moan and arch his back and close his eyes.

I was suddenly on my knees and without a warning I kissed the head of his length causing him to moan and open his eyes in surprise. I then put his cock in my mouth and started licking and sucking on it.

" Oh bella ... mmm... yes babe" He put his hand in my hair guiding me . " OH ... I am gonna ..oh"

Before he could protest I removed him from my mouth and forced him on the desk.. " Not that easy Jazz" I said with a smirk . " don't you want me to ride you babe?" His answer was a groan.

I pulled his hat and put it on my head and then put both my legs around his thigh. In a matter of seconds he was even harder than before , I kissed him a little then touched his cock and placed it on my opening causing us both to moan for the sensation.

When he filled me I thought I was gonna explode from all this pleasure I started quicking my pace and so does he. He was meeting my thrusts with his own, and his hands were working magic on my breasts, while mine was grinning his shoulder for support.

"Harder babe" HE said and I willingly obliged.

" Oh... Jazz I am gonna..."

"Come with me Babe... Now" Hearing him commanding me like that send me over the edge and we both cum together.

After we finished our orgasms, we were both panting although we didn't need to breath.

"This was.." He said.

"Fucking amazing" I completed him.

"Exactly"

A/N: SO what do u think ? Love it ? or what ? REVIEW!

Next Chapter Rose and Edward ...( and will contain a Dominant Rose ) From RPOV.

Any suggestion for couples, ideas or anything are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 The mind reader is dominated

**A/N: OMG! thank you so much guys for your reviews... Keep them up.**

**So... Here come the next chapter for all that have been waiting!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

The mind reader is dominated

RPOV

After Alice and Emmet left, followed by Bella and Jasper, I started planning my surprise, without worrying about him reading my mind _since bella became a vampire, she has always been blocking our minds without effort.

"What's on your mind Rosalie?" He asked me.

"What? The mind reader doesn't like surprises?" I said as I leaned toward him so our noses were touching.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Edward how would you like to do this?"

"You said you have surprises I would like to see them Rose" and that was it for me I cut a part of my Jeep and fold it on his eyes and pulled him in the basement, then closed the door, and put Edward on the floor with his hands in the cuffs, and so for his legs, then I stripped him of his clothes.

"mmmmmm... Rose babe.. remove the blind fold... please" he said followed by a soft moan .

so... Edward Cullen liked to be dominated, we are defiantly going to enjoy this night.

"Not yet Edward" I said as I ran out to my room to choose a hot outfit, and I ended up wearing a bloody red bra, and panties, with a black chiffon baby doll that ended mid-thigh, I wore my hair up and put smokey eyes with red lipstick, with a high heels black shoes..

I walked down the basement and removed Edward's blind fold, he looked , well... shocked to say the least.

I didn't know was it becase of me or the basement. As me and Emmet have made it our 'play game' for the dom and sub things, since no one come here.

"WOW!" Edward said then his eyes travelled along my body, and then to his naked body bonded to the floor he moaned " Fuck! You are hot Rose"

"I always as babe, now Edward be a good boy, and don't interrupt me or you won't get your release"

"what?"

"OH Edward I want to make you moan my name and beg me to take you" as respose he moaned again.

With my right hands I traced circles on my earlobe , and with the left I travelled all long my body from over the clothes, then I went with both my hands to cup my breasts and gently squeezed, earning a groan from Edward.

With one quick movement I tore the baby doll and was standing with only my bra and panties. Slowly I put my hands from under the bra without allowing Edward to see my boobs, and started tracking them harder.

I was turned on by now, so I tore my bra, hearing Edward whisper 'FuCK' in the background, I put my finger in my mouth and sucked on it then put it on my nipple, and made the same for the other hand, then I started pinching and squeezing and even lowered my head to lick them with my tongue.

I was successful in making my tongue reach my nipple, I then licked, sucked and bite it.

I noticed Edward trying to pull his legs close to make friction but he couldn't because of the vampire-venom handcuffs around his legs.

"Pleeeease ... Rose" Hearing his peading... God it make me even more wet than I was I walked toward him a little then removed one hand from my breast down to my dripping-wet pussy, I started slowly, softly, then make it harder, moaning and grunting, and when I couldn't take it anymore I fall to the ground without stopping, hearing Edward moan my name was even a more turn on that it sent me over the edge and I came.. hard.

I the removed my hands and put them to my mouth and licked them clean then I leaned toward Edward and said " Want a taste?" The only thing he did was nod, so I lowered my lips to his and slid my tongue in his mouth allowing him to taste the cumming on my tongue.

We both moaned in each other mouths, then I boke the kiss and went closer and put my legs over his waist so that my pussy was over his nipple, we both cursed from the sensation then I started moving my pussy to his stomach then up to his chest, making him harder.

Then I moved higher so that my clit was inches above his mouth " Tongue Fuck me Edward" I said and then lowered my pussy so that his mouth was touching it.

He started slowly tracing my clit, then harder going inside me and then out again.

" Faster Edward Harder" and he obliged, and JESUS ... His tongue felt so good inside me. So good to be true.

"OH ... Harder... I am ...ahhhh... God... I am going to come" With a last scream I came all over his mouth causing him to moan, I then leaned and kissed him tasting my self on him was a whole different thing, that it made me wet again..

As I pulled from his mouth I whispered " You were a good boy Edward ... want a release?"

" God... please" He replayed. I kissed him again while removing his cuffs, as soon as he was free , he flipped us over so that he was on top of me without breaking the kiss.

He kissed my neck, collar, breast and stomach, then licked and bit every inch of my body.

Then he took both my hands over my head, with his hand, then he put the head of his cock on my clit teasing me.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" I screamed for him

" Payback is a bitch Rosalie" He said while still teasing me with his cock .

"PLeeeeease!" I moaned

"Please what Rose? You have to tell me what you want so that I make it to you" He said with a smirk.

"Fuck me Edward hard with all your strength, I want your cock inside me I want you to fill me Edward NOW"

And with that he plunged inside me. The sensation was great especially that I came twice this night so it was longer this time.

Soon He left my hands above my head and started playing with my right breast, and his mouth was soon on the left.

Without any warning I felt him put his other hand in me from behind.

All the sensations from every fucking place in my body, made me so close, and so was Edward from my little show earlier.

WE quickened our pace and soon we were both coming over each other, moaning each others name...

**A/N: What do you think? REVIEW ! And tell me what would you like to see in the story, BDSM, Femalish, gays, Threesomes, ANYHTING? Just ask**


	4. AN advertisment for my story

**A/N: I know I am not supposed to write this so I wrote it write after I wrote the third chapter.**

**So I have put a new story and I will appreciate it if you guys checked it out, and tell me what you think, you will find it on my profile, with the summary inside.**

**The summary outside isn't really good I know , but bear with me!**

**THANKS :D**


End file.
